thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Devils and Hell
"The Bazaar's conveniently located for Hell, and Hell's envoys keep stalls and warehouses here. Which is great if you want to buy brass, obsidian, sulphur, hydrogen, devilbone or any of Hell's other well-known exports. Or if you want to sell souls. But you shouldn't do that." Courteous, rapacious, merciless, beguiling: devils, the emissaries of Hell (now just west of London), are in London for one purpose: souls. And perhaps the company, the sights, and a little chamber-music. They run and patronize several establishments in the vicinity of Ladybones Road; for example, Dante's Grill, the Long Spoon, Abbadon and Bael Trading Co., and of course, the Brass Embassy.__forcetoc__ Not the Bees! Devils once lived in space, where they were attendants to the stars. Then they rebelled against the Judgements and fled to Parabola, where they camped out in a giant beehive. Why yes, they're still bees. Just wrapped up in all sorts of disguises. This is why Prisoner's Honey is a thing - devils hold the key to Parabola, in a sense. After leaving Parabola for Hell, the devils began to be ruled by princes, but these were all overthrown in one "season of revolutions." Most of the princes now live in exile in the crater of Mount Palmerston. The Brass Embassy will now pay a fortune for the whereabouts of just one of them. More recently, London attempted to invade Hell; see The Campaign of '68. This infernal region has also gained a colony: the Iron Republic, south of London. It seems to be a sort of experiment in chaos run by devils, whose subjects are humans. Within the High Wilderness, many devils can be found in the soul-refinery of Carillon, as well as in Caduceus, the Well of the Wolf, and as one of the factions in Pan. Characteristics Devils tend to have golden or brassy eyes, and fangs. They do not, to the surprise of many, have horns. They appear to have a rather strange relationship with time - Fallen London is set in the 1890s, but they seem to have become well acquainted with 1920s fashion and technology. Devils also hate Seekers of the Name - stained souls make them vomit. In fact, if an unfortunate Seeker runs into a demonic hunt in the Forgotten Quarter, it will end'' in absolute carnage. Goat Demons ''Some splinter faction of Hell has taken an interest. Everywhere you go, the Goat-Demon is ahead of you, menacing witnesses, stepping on leads. Goat demons are creatures that reside in Hell, but are not devils. They are mentioned as being members of the Brass Embassy staff. More bestial in appearance than devils, goat demons are apparently bipedal in the nature of satyrs, including goat legs ending in hooves and goat heads with horns, as well as yellow eyes. In addition, they have an apparent fascination with or longing to go West; while the reason for this is unconfirmed, West is also the way to Hell, so it might be pretty simple. They are capable of human speech and are often employed as enforcers for various Infernal factions. This may lead to complications for aspiring detectives. Overgoat!.jpg|All hail the Overgoat! Ubergoat!.jpg|Ubergoat: the goat of which Goethe wrote. Heptagoat!.jpg|Heptagoat: SEVEN INTO SEVEN INTO SEVEN Notable Devils (Un?)Lucky Londoners may have romantic dealings with the Affectionate Devil '''(aka Berthus) and/or the '''Quiet Deviless. The Repentant Devil is an apparently remorseful devil who took to the skies. His specialty is refining souls. Virginia is a notable deviless who successfully ran for Mayor of London in 1897, becoming London's first Lord Mayor. The Wistful Deviless "The road to the crater ends at a brass gate in the crater wall. Beside it stands an oddly charming little cottage. It’s thrown together from pumice and basalt, but it features honeysuckle. An equally charming deviless in a tea-gown leans against the cottage wall, twirling a parasol and fanning herself. 'I am the guardian of this place,' she remarks languidly. 'You may not pass. But can I offer you a cup of armillaria tea?'" The Wistful Deviless, despite her seemingly harmless appearance, is a vital member of the Brimstone Convention, the fallen aristocracy of Hell. Her job is to not only observe the events of the convention but to make sure no prying eyes from outside witness the plots and schemes. She resides seemingly blissfully on the top of Mount Palmerston, but in fact is currently wanted by the denizens of Hell for treachery. Be wary around her; despite her frail and calm demeanor, she is guardian of the volcano rim for a reason. The Deviless is a lost... well, not a soul, but whatever the hellish equivalent of one is. She enjoys the plotting of the Brimstone Convention and a cause to fight for, but it is equally balanced by her desire to one day return to Hell and ruin mortal lives like a proper monster. Category:Creatures Category:Factions Category:Formatted